Like a Romeo and Juliet Kinda
by iluvbaseball
Summary: Mrs. Bliss' class is reading Romeo and Juliet. Romance and drama ensue. HEY! It's only Junior High.


**Nikki isn't in my fanfic. I never liked her that much...**

"Good morning Mrs. Bliss." Her students greeted her. The 8TH grade teacher was accompanied today by the drama teacher Miss Paladrino and the principal Mr. Belding. The class subsided from talking and paid attention up front.

"For the next three weeks this homeroom will be reading William Shakespeare's 'Romeo & Juliet'." The girls sighed; the boys gagged. Miss Bliss shot them a look and continued all the same, "Now, can anyone tell the class what the basic story line is?

Dallas Franco, who sat behind Zack Morris, raised her hand.

"Basically, it's a tragic romance about falling love with your enemy." Miss Bliss stated the answer as correct, and then gave the floor to Miss Paladrino.

"Hey, guys," she beamed, "All of you guys are going to be assigned a partner of the opposite gender, not just to read the book with but, you will be acting out a scene from the book in front of the middle school."

Mr. Belding began to talk, "8TH graders, now we are not saying whoever you get paired up you have to date them. This is just a school assignment. Miss Bliss?"

"Ah yes. Now, I'll one boy up at a time, to pick your female partner."

"Geez, Miss Bliss," Mikey said, "You make it sound like we're getting married."

The guys became pretty happy that they got pick the girls and all. Until, Miss Bliss pulled out a bag of names.

"Jonathan Brady, come on." He strolled up to the front of the class and picked Lisa Turtle, to which she sighed. Jonathan was an A-Plus hottie in her book.

"Next is, Samuel Powers." As Screech walked to the front of the class looking at his options, he tripped on his shoe laces. The class went into an uproar of laughter.

"Samuel, are you okay?" Miss Bliss asked. He nodded and mumbled something about it happens all the time.

Screech picked Quinn Ann.

"Zack Morris?"

Suzy Knight.

"Mikey?" the boy came to the front of the class, noticing everyone seemed to be waiting for his result. He stuck his hand into the Yankees cap, not pulling his hand out even though he had already had a paper between his finger tips.

"We'll never know who you picked if you keep this up." Miss Bliss made Mikey grin.

"Dallas Franco." The girl looked up at the sound of her friend's voice saying her name. Their eyes met and he was looking at her in a new way.

The deep blue oceans she had for eyes cascaded him, refreshing like water. She let a smile come from her lips. Oh God that golden smile. His heart began to race. _Thump, thump, thump, thump. _

The class saw the stir in his self being but, unable to realize what had caused it.

"Uh…you know you can sit down now…right?" Lisa said. Mikey's tan cheeks turned a bright shade of pink as he returned to his seat.

The boy tried taking his mind off Dallas. Catlin…Mikey even told Zack about her. She was a blond haired beauty. Mike and Catlin only had Math together though, so he didn't know her that well. He spent the rest of class time thinking of his crush and somehow tracing back to Dallas.

At lunch time, Zack, Screech, Lisa, and Dallas sat together. Today Mikey was sitting with his new friend Luke.

Dallas poked at her lunch bag with a fork gazing over at the table. Lisa flipped the fork over but, Dal presumed poking. Zack waved his hand in front of her face.

Back to earth she came!

"It's kinda obvious you like him." Lisa stated.

"Really? How could you tell?" Lisa pulled out a butchered banana. Dallas slummed a smidge into her seat grinning a bit.

"I can get you guys together," Zack offered, "Do you want me to ask him out?" Dallas had a hesitant look on her face.

"What is the worst that can happen?"

"A lot!' Was the love struck girl's answer. Zack convinced her that Mikey obviously liked her too. He just didn't bring any proof to the table.

"Fine, ask him out for me." Dallas continued reading her book. Zack got up. She grabbed his hand, "where are you going?'

"Uh…" Dallas knew exactly what he was doing.

"Not right now!" She said looking nervous.

"Look," Screech began, "if everyone starts laughing, just hide your face in that book of yours and run for the hills!"

Dallas looked at Zack with pleading eyes.

"Fine, but I'm asking him out in the locker room."

"Okay weirdo." Dallas said with a grin making Zack grin as well.


End file.
